The reliability of sensors located within pipelines can be severely degraded when the sensing element is compromised due to one or more factors. Such factors can include organic bio-fouling, inorganic and/or limescale build-up, etc. Traditionally, utilities have used online sensors for process control outside of distribution systems such as treatment plants. Additionally, existing monitoring approaches also include in-pipe sensors. However, such approaches include significant costs and cause disruptions related to installing and maintaining the sensors.